


Spin the bottle!

by shippingisprobsmyjob007



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drunk, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingisprobsmyjob007/pseuds/shippingisprobsmyjob007
Summary: Yugyeom has a crush on his best friend. It’s obvious to anyone but the man in question but one night, Yugyeom had enough.





	Spin the bottle!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a story for two of my faves! I hope everyone enjoys <3
> 
> Shoutout to my boys becoming my 10th one-shot in this account! ♥️

 

Tours are exhausting. Yugyeom felt the world falling on his shoulders every time he finishes a show. The energy everything required, the amount of perfection he wants to achieve for his fans, the endless hours memorizing coreographies and lyrics... so whenever they found some free time during the intense days, they rejoiced and made the most out of them.

 

Today was one of those days. He woke up close to noon, and felt resfreshed after consecutive days where he had to wake up early to either travel to another city or prepare for a show. He looked to the bed next to his, Bambam was already gone. He felt a strange sensation at the realization he was alone. He had hoped he’d see him there. But, as he awakened more, he realized he actually wasn’t alone. The shower was turned off and he could hear some swearing when suddenly, a still wet Bambam walked out of the bathroom.

 

“Good morning, sunshine! Forgot to bring my clothes... what should I wear? Something comfortable, for sure...” Bambam kept talking but Yugyeom wasn’t listening. It all became silent to him as he saw his friend’s water covered body, only partially covered by a white towel. He could almost hear his own throat gulping, and his mouth became dry. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Bambam looked at him worriedly. “Are you okay?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Yugyeom stuttered, making himself look at Bambam’s face instead of his naked torso. “I’m fine. Still sleepy, I guess.” Yugyeom’s stomach growled and Bambam smiled.

 

“And hungry too, it seems. Take a shower. Let’s go find food,” Bambam offered and Yugyeom nodded. He grabbed his clothes quickly and ran towards the bathroom, hoping his friend wouldn’t notice the growing buldge that pained him under his pants.

 

After finishing his shower, Yugyeom walked out. Bambam smiled at his phone and showed him a picture of his three cats back in Korea, “Aren’t they sweethearts? Look at them, they are so cute. I miss them,” Bambam pouted and Yugyeom just nodded, tightening his lips in a tight smile.

 

“You’ll be with them soon,” he managed to say and Bambam smiled.

 

“I know. I still miss them though. Anyways, what do you want to eat? I suddenly crave something like pancakes and eggs... McDonald’s offers breakfast all day.”

 

“Sure,” Yugyeom shrugged and followed Bambam who acted as if he knew and owned the place. And, sure, him being more than fluent in English helped him be comfortable walking around the streets of Chicago. Yugyeom, on the other hand, felt like he needed to be as close to Bambam as possible. He didn’t know whether it was because he could get lost or because he just wanted to be as close as possible.

 

The feelings were a bit confusing to him, but Yugyeom had been feeling weird lately. Whenever he saw Bambam his mood would improve even more than it used to, and whenever they were apart he missed him so much it physically hurt. Lately, whenever fans threw themselves at Bambam and he’d jokingly flirt back, Yugyeom had to keep himself from punching someone or something. He didn’t know when things changed. He only knew one day he woke up and he couldn’t take off his mind what it’d feel like to kiss his best friend on the lips, or hold his hands during movie nights, or what sounds he would make as Yugyeom marked his skin. He couldn’t stop wanting him close all the time. He couldn’t stop wanting him.

 

Most of the day went by with them walking around the city and hanging out at the hotel. They received a couple of texts from Mark, telling them to come by his and Jackson’s room later that day. And, after ordering dinner and eating while watching “The Avengers,” they both went over to their friends’ room.

 

An already tipsy Jackson opened the door and smiled widely. He mumbled something along the lines of being happy his friends were there, all of them. The group cheered for the latest addition to their party and, quickly enough, started to fill up drinks for both.

 

“We should play a game!” Mark stated, his voice slurring a little. After many ideas were thrown in, he shouted “Spin the bottle! We gotta play spin the bottle!”

 

“Is it gonna be a truth or dare kind of thing?” Jinyoung asked, a little cautious.

 

“Nope. It’s the kissing one. We are kissing!” Everyone complained. Nobody really wanted to do so, even if some tensions could be felt in the air, tensions a little kiss then and there would dissipate. After getting tired of hearing the complaints, Mark shouted, “Fine! Truth or dare! You all know how it goes.”

 

They all sat down. Yugyeom remained close to Bambam who, as he got tipsier, only got clingier with him. But Yugyeom thought it was probably the alcohol. It most definitely had to be.

 

Some truths were said. Mark admitted to jerking off next to sleeping members but wouldn’t say which. Jackson admitted to have done five consecutive vodka shots once which only took five minutes to do full effect. He didn’t remember anything. Jinyoung admitted he thought about leaving Yugyeom locked in the dance room multiple times. Nobody was actually impressed by his confession.

 

“Dare!” Bambam slurred as the bottle pointed at him. “Dare, dare, dare!”

 

“Okay!” Mark said, with an evil grin. He looked over at Jackson who shared a similar expression. “I dare you to kiss Jackson”.

 

“Pucker up, Bammie boy,” Jackson said, giving a stare to Yugyeom who had lost all the color in his face. Yugyeom looked at Bambam who laughed nervously, but was already getting up and closer to Jackson’s face.

 

Yugyeom gulped, and he didn’t know why, his body acted alone. As his two friends closed his eyes to kiss, he put a hand between their mouths and pulled Bambam’s face towards his. He kissed him and brought Bambam closer until he had him straddling him. He deepened the kiss and Bambam let him, already aware this wasn’t Jackson he was kissing.

 

“I can’t believe it worked,” Jackson told a smug Mark.

 

“I can,” Mark responded.

 

Yugyeom only let go because he could feel himself out of breath. Bambam put his forehead against his and they laid there for a while. Everyone else remained silent, expecting.

 

“I don’t want you to kiss anyone but me,” Yugyeom said, his breathy voice barely audible.

 

“I could do that,” Bambam answered.

 

“I want you to be only mine,” Yugyeom said and Bambam smiled.

 

“I can definitely do that.”

 


End file.
